


Negan Imagine

by sammex10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood, Death, F/M, Horror, Romance, Walking dead final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammex10/pseuds/sammex10
Summary: Imagine being in the lineup with Rick's group and Negan being your husband before the apocalypse started.





	1. Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would say that I haven't written a lot of imagines and this is my second one but I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> (H/C)-Hair colour

Tear stream down my face as I watch as everyone be put in line, I'm kneeling between Rick and Maggie, Maggie needs help and fast this is the reason we are out here, we were taking Maggie up to Hilltop to see a doctor because it seems that she's having a miscarriage and being here. We need to get her to Hilltop and fast if we don't she'll lose the baby and we may even lose her.

I knew we shouldn't agree tohelpingHilltop, look at where that got us. In a line getting ready for one of us to be killed. "All right we got a full boat, let's meet the man," The man obviously a part of the Saviors said before he knocks on the door of the RV. The man moves away as we wait for the man known asNeganto come out, there is part of me dreading seeing this 'Negan' because I was married to a man calledNeganbefore this world turned this way.

We got separated by a large group of walkers and that's how I met Rick and his group, I've been in Rick when he and his group was living in the prison until it got destroyed by the Governor who made us lose someone extremely close to the group,Hershelnow we might lose another member maybe even more.

The door of the RV opens and a man holding a baseball bat covered in barbwire walks out smirking, the smirk I remember before the apocalypse happened. I lower my head as more tears stream down my face, I couldn't believe that man, the man Hilltop fear is my husband. I can't believe he is the one causing all this.

"Pissing our pants yet?"Neganasks as he comes towards us, "Boy do I have a feeling we're getting close."Negancarries on speaking as he seems to walk over to Eugene's side, I could hear his footsteps getting closer, I turn to look at Maggie to see her getting worse, now, even more, pain and leaning over in pain.

"Which one of you pricks is the leader,"Neganasks as he stands a few feet away from me, I could feelNegan'seyes burning into my head as I look at the floor, thankfully some of my (h/c) hair covered some of myface. I feel something lift up my chin, I'm forced to look up revealing the person in front of me to beNeganpulling my chin up with the end of the bat he calls Lucille, that's if he still calls it Lucille.

"(Y/N)?" I hearNegansay as he removes the bat from under my chin and kneels down in front of me, I couldn't help but cry more as I see my now dangerous husband kneeling in front of me, I look down to his left hand to see he's still wearing the ring, I had given him at our wedding, I'm even wearing my ringNeganhad given me.

"I can't believe your alive,"Negansays as he smiles at me but I didn't smile back because of what he is planning on doing to me or one of my friends but I'm extremely happy that he is alive but devastated at how he came out, now a serial killer who kills innocent people. I watch asNegangets to his feet and called a man named Dwight over.

I watch as a man with blonde hair up to his shoulder and a large burn scar on the side of his face.Neganwhispers something to Dwight before Dwight walks over grabbing by my arm and pulled me towards the RV, I could hear Rick begging forNegannot to take me but that makesNeganlaughs. I try and struggle my way out of Dwight's hold but he is just too strong, Dwight opens the door of the RV and shove me into the RV and locking me in. I didn't bother trying to get out because I'm terrified of whatNeganwill do.

I really hope that he wouldn't hurt me but I can never know as I literally have no idea whoNeganwas anymore and he scares me, who is scared of their own husband? Me that's who.

I cry as I listen toNegantalk about killing one of them and not being able to decide, I hate that I can't do anything about it and all I'm doing is listening but I'm literally too scared to do anything, at this moment I'm wishing that I'm the one having my head bashed in.

After waiting for some time, the door of the RV opens, I quickly turn over to the door and stood up as I seeNeganwalking in with a bloody Lucille, I guess he did kill someone, this caused me to back up, backing away fromNegan, I look at his face as he frowns. I watch him carefully as he puts the bloody bat down, leaning against the RV and walks towards me and he quickly grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him, I whimper as he did so, I really didn't want to be near him especially since he killed one of my friends, one of my family.

"W-who did you k-kill?" I stutter as I look away fromNegan, still trying to get out of his hold but I couldn't so I stopped struggling,Negandidn't say who he killed all he said was "I know you're scared...but I needed to fucking do this...I'd never fucking do that to you...You're my wife and I'm going to protect you."

All I could do is nod as there is nothing else I could do, I look up to seeNegan'sfamous smirk before he grabs my cheeks with his hand and holds me there as he kisses my forehead and pulls me into a hug, I return to hug with struggle. As I return the hug, I start to cry once again, crying with happiness that my husband is alive but also crying with sadness over my friend, my family member thatNegantook the life of, I'm hoping that I can help Rick by trying to changeNegan'smind of taking the groups stuff, I really hope I can repay them for this, which feels like betrayal to me by being married to the man who had killed the member of the group, I hope I can do this one thing...I hope I can.

 


	2. Imagine

This Imagine isn't anything to do with the first one and this one takes place when Negan first comes to Alexandria.

Everything in Alexandria has changed, everyone isn't themselves anymore including me. When my brother came back with the RV and no Maggie, Sasha, Glenn and Abraham in sight and when he told me what happened to the men I couldn't believe it.

My best friend is gone.

Glenn was... well is my best friend ever since the start when he brought my brother Rick back, we just got along so well, we had each others back... but I wasn't there this time and that's the thing that hurt the most. That I wasn't there for him, if I was there I would have taken the bat for him.

But I wasn't there, I'm angry about it but not at anyone at Alexandria as it couldn't have been avoided and I knew that no one could do anything about it as more of us would have been killed but I still wish I was there.

It has been four days since some of them came back, Maggie and Sasha are up in Hilltop and that's where Glenn and Abraham are buried, I really wish they were buried here in Alexandria but it's Maggie's and Sasha's choice, I do understand why they buried them there especially Maggie.

The man, known as Negan, the one who killed my friend should be here in another three days, we already got half of our stuff packed up for him to take and once he collects it, I'll be going out for a few days on a run.

I normally go on runs with Daryl but since he's been taken by Negan, I'll have to go alone. My father did say Spencer could come with me but I refused, I don't trust him at all and I would like to survive a few more days.

I open the door of the house I share with my brother, nephew and Rick's girlfriend Michonne. I chew on the fruit bar in my hand before looking in confusion as I see vans and a hell of a lot of people filled the entrance of the place. 'Must be the Saviors... They're early."

"Y/N!"

I turn towards the voice to see Rosita coming over to me. I smile at her and thankfully I got one in return. "You better get going. Get ready for the run... They're early." She says before walking back to the entrance, I sign before walking back into the house to get ready.

I didn't need that much, just my weapons, my two hunting knives which I had from Daryl and my machete, Crowbar and pistol, I collect them up before heading over to a black truck, I put my crowbar and pistol under the seat before placing my knives into each boot, then putting my machete into my belt.

I close the door of the truck before grabbing one of the bags, I sling it over my shoulder before heading to where the food is stored but stopped once I see Rick holding a bat covered in barbed wire and standing behind a man, hair smoothed back and wearing a leather jacket, there was also a man wearing wooly clothing, he had dark, greasy hair which reaches the top of his shoulders.

I tighten my grip on the bag before I carry on walking, walking past the three and towards the food and drink, I quickly start filling the bag up with food and drink to help me to survive the days I'm gone.

"Well... Hello there." I hear someone say from behind me, I look over my shoulder to see the man the leather jacket walking towards me with Rick and... Daryl behind him like lost puppies. I can see a smirk on his face as he approaches, I look over to Rick to see he has a worried look on his face and Daryl...

Daryl looks rough, no emotion on his face, his face is covered in mud and wounds. 'What have they done to him?" I thought to myself before turning back to the food and carried on filling my bag. "And what are you doing doll?"

I ignore him as I drag the bag to where the drinks are, I pack multiple drinks, canned, bottle, soda and water but I was stopped when I feel a hand on my shoulder, the hand pulls me so I'm facing with the figure.

"Wow...You're hot... like super fucking hot."

I look over my shoulder and glared, zipping my bag up, picking it up and walked away... well I tried to, the man grabs onto my wrist and pulls me back, I frown before looking up at the man who is smirking.

"I'm Negan... who are you?" The man I now know as Negan, the guy who killed my friends, I glare at him, got out of his hold and folded my arms as I carry on glaring. This caused Negan to smirk once again.

"What's your name doll?" He asks, staring right at me. 

"Y/N" I replied, deciding it's better to answer than ignore him, better to not have any more trouble. "And...what are you doing with aaallll this food?" He asks as he shows his white teeth off as his smirk widens. I look over to Rick to see him nodding his head, telling me to tell him.

"I'm going on a run," I say, staring up at the man with a hard look as he starts to laugh at my answer. My glare hardens as I wait for his answer. 

"Hahaha... No your not going anywhere" 

I roll my eyes before placing my hands on my hips giving him a 'really' look.  'Why is this happening '

"And why is that?" I ask as my anger starts to build up, my hate for this guy is increasing by the second, he's literally destroying everything we worked for, we survived to get all this but Negan is just destroying everything.

"Because... you doll are coming with me."

Me and Rick gasp in shock, I can't believe he's going to take me away from my family, first, he kills Abraham and Glenn, takes Daryl and now he's going to take me. "No... y-you can't take her...you can't take anything else but just not her." Rick stutters, completely scared out of his mind.

"Rick... You're not in charge any more... I AM! DWIGHT!" 

I chuck my bag onto the floor as I try to calm my emotions, I'm angry, scared and upset. The anger from Negan, scared for my life and sad cause I'm going to have to leave my family, I can't let anyone else die.

A man with long blonde hair, a large burn on the side of his face right on his temple walks towards us and stands in front of Negan. Negan still had a smile on his face as he gives the man called Dwight an order.

"Go and put her into the truck and keep a good eye on her." Dwight nods before lifting Daryl's crossbow, aiming it at the back of my head, nugding me to move forward, I walk forward as I make eye contact with Rick.

"Please... don't take her!" Rick cries as he stares at me, Dwight and I both stopped next to Daryl who is also looking at Rick, Negan turns to look at Rick with an annoyed look on his face, before he looks over to me, he smirks and starts laughing.

"You two... you two related?"

I nod as I tell him our relation, I knew he would threaten to kill Daryl if one of us wouldn't cooperate so it's best that I'd be the one to help. "I can definitely tell you related... Dwight take her to the truck!"

A tear roll down my cheeks as I'm leaded to the truck, which is by the entrance. Rosita and Eugene are standing there, watching our every mood, I shake my head no, telling mostly Rosita not to do anything stupid.

"Get in!" Dwight snaps at me, opening the door before aiming the crossbow at me again, I look over my shoulder to see a lot of people in Alexandria watching and two of them are my family, Rick and Carl. 

It looks like Rick is near to tears whilst Carl had an angry look on his face, I give them a small teary smile before getting into the truck, tears carry to flow down my cheeks. 

'Why does life have to be so difficult?'


	3. Fanfic or Imagines?

Hey, guys. Some people have been asking me about this, If I'm going to make one of these Imagines into a story, it's all up to you, I don't mind writing a Negan x Reader story but I will have to write it and it will take some time and won't be done properly the latest will be August due to me being in college.

If you guys like to have imagines, I'll make a new story and will create them, the imagines would be published faster than the story and you can also request what kind of imagine you want but it is all up to you guys, comment below which one you want and properly in two weeks time I'll post another imagine of Negan and I'll announce to what one I'm going to do.


	4. Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. You guys have decided what you wanted and it's a small fanfic, I will try and combine all these imagines, so keep a look out for the story.

It's been a few months since I've arrived in the Sanctuary, it's not the best-looking place but it is the safest place I've been to in a long time. The last safe place I was in was a large prison and that was bombed by a man named the Governor and I haven't been able to find my group since.

For a long time, I've been wishing and hoping they're not dead but now... I think they are dead, I really hope I'm wrong.

I groan as I slowly rise from the toilet, I wipe my mouth and walk over to the sink, a bottle of water in my hand. I brush my teeth, trying to get rid of the horrible breath. I groan again, remembering that I have to go on a run with some of the survivors including the leader Negan.

When I first met Negan, it wasn't the best introduction ever, I almost died when I first met him. Some of his men decided to try and take my stuff, my weapon, food and drink literally everything I had and I killed them for it, even though I lost them in the end anyway once I became one of Negan's wife.

I first started working for points but I did struggle so Negan offered for me to become his wife, I obviously took the offer but I still wanted to work, which sort of surprised Negan, properly thinking I would be like his other wife's who basically do nothing, just sleeping with him.

I don't have sex with him often unlike his other wives, due to me going on run's I'm normally gone for days but once I came back, I'm normally the first one he comes too and now I sort of regret taking his offer.

I've had some suspicions for a few weeks, suspicions that I was, in fact, pregnant, I've been really sick in the morning and only Sherry knew about it (She walked in on me) and my period is late, well it seems like it. 

I really need to get a pregnancy test but... I can't go to the doctor about it as Negan will know so today on this run I'll have to get one, even though it's going to be difficult to hide it from Negan. Thank god the run in only for today and we'll be back in the evening.

"Doll, you ready to go?" I hear a strong voice coming from my bedroom, I knew who it was and my theory was right, it was Negan. He had Lucille hanging on his shoulder, resting on his leather jacket.

"Yeah...let's go," I say as I put on my jacket and grabbing my knife and gun, I look over my shoulder to see Negan looking at me with a frown, I watch over my shoulder as he walks towards me, grabbing me by the shoulder and carefully turning me to face him.

I take a deep breath as he asks me what is wrong, in his Negan way. I deny anything is wrong with me but by the look on Negan's face he knew I was lying to him.

"I don't like it when people lie to me doll, so why don't you tell me the truth."

I look away from him, I really don't want to tell him but I can't lie to him again or this can get worse very fast. I take another breath before looking back up to Negan and start stuttering an answer.

"W-well... F-for the l-last few w-weeks. I haven't b-been f-f-feeling the b-best. I've b-been being  s-sick and I... I think I-I know w-why."

"And what is this reason?"

I start rubbing my arm, trying so hard to calm my nerves. Tears start to fall but they couldn't get fair due to me quickly wiping them away so I decide to just tell him.

"I think I'm pregnant."

I watch Negan as his face turns into completely shocked and walks away and leans Lucille against one of the walls before he leaned down on one of my side bed tables. "Have you taking a test?"

I look over to him and shack my head before realising that he isn't looking so I tried to allow to some words out. "umm...no, I was planning on getting one on this run."

This caused Negan to look at me, glaring towards me properly because I was going on this run even though I could be pregnant. "Your not going on this run... I will get you a test. You're staying here" He says as he grabs Lucille and walks out.

I walk over to my bed and laid down, thinking about what will happen and without realising, I closed my eyes and feel asleep as all my thoughts still linger in my head.

Finally. After a hell of a long wait, Negan finally arrived and by the look of it, he came straight here and not to his other wives. He hands me three pregnancy test and waits for me as I head into the bathroom, making sure to take a small plastic cup.

After finishing what I had to do, I quickly re-read the instructions, making sure I get it right. I had to wait three minutes for the results to properly come through, it didn't feel like three minutes, it felt like hours and Negan properly felt the same and I knew that because I could hear him pacing back and forth in my bedroom.

I open the door to the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, Negan had stopped pacing now looking at me. "Well?" He says as he crosses his arms, waiting for me to announce if I'm pregnant or not.

"Umm... all three are positive... I am pregnant,"

I watch as Negan rubs his face, hand now covering his mouth as he looks away, I understand why he's like this, who would bring a child into this word, it's the apocalypse for christ sake, even though my child isn't going to have a normal childhood, I can't get rid of it, it's not the babies fault it both mine and Negan's fault for not using any protection.

"If your going to tell me to get rid of it... I can't, I'm sorry. If for me to have this child, I will leave this place and find somewhere else." I say as a tear falls down my face and it moves faster down my cheek due to me looking down, not realising the way Negan is looking at me.

"Your not leaving and I wasn't going to tell you to get rid of it, I'm going to do what ever I can to make sure that you two are safe." Negan says as he walks out of my bedroom properly to go and think. I never expected him to be ok with this but I'm glad he is.

Maybe this isn't as bad it seems to be.


	5. Stories Out!

Hey, guys. I know it said it would take a while to publish the story but it's out now!

It's called 'Fearing The Living More Than The Dead' and it is and X Reader story, this story will be published on:

 

Wattpad

Quotev

Fanfiction.Net

Only the prologue and Chapter 1 is published at the moment but I am writing Chapter 2 at this minute.


End file.
